2011-07-18 - I'm...Me?
The previous day Superboy spoke with someone very strange, a woman that never did share her name. He was left...unsettled. Did he share too much? He was careful not to share actual confidential information. Still, he regrets saying some of the things he did. Also, the talk of Zod has made me grow more concerned. What if he does face Zod with these new powers? He better know how to control them! And Zod moved with such...well, Superboy is just a brawler and basic martial arts. Zod was trained, even he could figure that much out. So Superboy goes looking for Black Adam, for another talk. He goes through the city, and calls out his name, "Black Adam!". Then remembers to dodge the lightning so he doesn't transform. "Stupid lightning," he says with a grumble. He totally didn't mean to do that. Black Adam doesn't hear his name, not even with his enhanced powers. But he does feel the twinge.. the sudden draw on his powers. Then he see's the clear skies spit lightning down, arcing toward some flying target. He's seen that many times.. but usually from the perspective of the target. But there is only one person that can pull on his powers like that. He gathers himself, then rockets out, soaring through the open sky to find Superboy. Superboy scowls at himself, and pauses to think. What should he do? Oh ya! "Adam!" Special moment, don't mind him. He flies up higher into the sky, looking about curiously. He is very high up, where the air is thin, but it doesn't seem to bother him much at all. A frown is on his face, and he appears...concerned. When he finally catches a fast approaching form though, his frown disappears and he grins, waving toward the black clad form. Black Adam see's Superboy this time and his flight path cants upward to intercept. The blur that is Adam rockets up just like he's going to slam into Superboy! But he doesn't. He stops with a rush of wind following him just short, floating in midair. "Good to see you again boy. Though we're going to have to work on some way for you to find me.. How have you been?" "Whao?!" Oddly enough, the wind doesn't even ruffle Superboy's hair. Now, isn't that strange? "Superboy," he auto-corrects, not seeming to like the title of 'boy'. He rather be called 'Kid'. "Ya, got a phone number?" He then shrugs. He has a new leather jacket on, his hands slipping into the lower front pockets of it. They are currently unzipped. "I've been. The summer has been...slow. I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about." If he was on the ground, he would be toeing the dirt. He does look on the awkward side right about now. Black Adam looks at you. "Boy. You have not yet earned the Super title. Not in my eyes. You'll find I am rather harder to be impressed than the rest of the world." He says, floating around you, studying you for a moment, listening to the gentle wisdom ever flowing through his mind, Zehuti's voice of reason. "You want me to teach you. To train you how to command the power I gave you. Some foe threatens and you feel unprepared to meet him." He says, guessing by the way you carry yourself, the way you speak. No other reason for you to summon him like this. Superboy's eyes suddenly narrow behind his visor sunglasses, and his chin tilts upward. "I was created to /be/ a hero, to /be/ the next Superman. I work hard to not dishonor his ideals." Though he has to swallow when you say the rest. "I don't think I should face him. He would have killed me if not for Superman. He's eaten by hatred for someone, and hates humans too, when they should be protected. With your power I think...I can face him. But, what right do I have to face him not under my own power and skills? I am me." The last statement holding a hint of doubt. The Kid was created, not born, he never had much choice in anything until very recently, and never even really asked What do I want from life? Until very recently, and other than 'be a hero' he has no clue really. Black Adam looks at you, at your sudden anger, so very apparent in your tone and the bite of your words. "Perhaps. But you are not this.. Superman. You were awed by my exploits at the bridge, said I am on par with these Kryptonians. By the respect and borderline reverence you hold for these people, I assume this Superman.. to be one of them." He says, watching you dispassionately. "I gave you power to be used, not to be held back by a moral or self fullfilling debate whether you are worthy. It is my power that you weild. Given freely and with the intent that you use it. The circumstances of your birth do not matter. I was born three thousand years ago, born a prince of Egypt, destined to rule as Pharoah. But my destiny was changed and I stand here before you as a son of the gods." "You were created to be the next Superman, as you say.. but many roads can lead to the same destination. If you wish to fill his shoes, then you must be better than you are now. Because right now.. the best you are is a parachute for those who cannot drive." He says, his words harsh and cruel. They are meant to be, meant to spur him to anger. Spur him to blows. Superboy winces, and though he has his own self-eesteem issues, he isn't a push over either! "That's not true! I've stopped weapon trafficers, I've stopped muggers and worse, robbers, terrorists, and stupid people in pink zoot suits set for world domination or something. They had a really stupid long name," he adds at the end, "I don't remember it." Wait, what's a zoot suit? In either case, Superboy points at Black Adam, "I am not a push over! Just cause I'm not as powerful as some other people, I'm /still/ powerful, and I have a /lot/ to offer to people, and the world in general. I may not be as trained as Zod, but I'm still military trained, and he may have won that battle, but he didn't defeat my spirit! He's just an over-powered bully with anger issues!" Yep, Superboy lost his temper, but he didn't throw a punch. The Kid lashes out verbally first. Black Adam isn't much for talk. He can, and he does it rather well when it suits him.. but he'd rather act. "You are a lost little boy struggling to find his place in the world, trying to understand your purpose when you don't even know what your purpose is. You were told you are going to be the next Superman. What if you're not? What if someone else rises up and claims the title instead? Then what? Will you stand aside and let them win? Let them claim the title that is your birthright? The entire reason for your existence?" He shouts at the boy, pushing, goading, finding those little buttons and mashing them for all he's worth. "You are nothing.. Not even worth the time it takes to train to be better. You hide behind your past and your origins and words that you don't understand to keep people from seeing the real you. The weak you." He taunts the boy, his tone on the edge of laughter. All of this is feigned of course, all of it said with the express purpose of pissing Superboy off, forcing him to fight with all his heart, even if his target is Adam. Because to fight with all his heart is the only way to win, sparring be damned. "Damn it, I don't even know the real me!" There, he admitted it. Is it a release from the agony though? No, it makes him more angry, especially when the tears well up into the Kid's eyes. "It's not my fault, I was created to be a weapon!" And at those words, he throws a fist toward you, not even holding back. You can take it anyway, right? Yes, the Kid has issues, perhaps deeper than Black Adam suspected originally. But he finally got what he wanted right? For Superboy to lash out in anger, to start a fight. Black Adam takes the blow across the chin, and though it was a tad unexpected.. all it does is turn his head to the side. "Then be the weapon... You were created to that single purpose!" He shouts, lashing back and backhanding Superboy across the face. He's going half speed, knowing the kid can't take his full power. He's teaching.. doesn't want to kill him. "You are a sword... a weapon of untold possibility. Embrace that! Hone your edge until it's razor sharp!" He shouts, charging into melee with the kid. Superboy is knocked back a few feet and rubs his face, but he looks even angrier, not calmer. "Wrong! I want to be a shield, not someone's toy soldier!" Oooh, you really do have him mad! He charges at you, as if to tackle you, but the kid can move in the air! He's a professional at ariel acrobatics, and pulls the feint off well. He twists easily toward the side at the last moment and jerks out a knee, to try and get your stomach as he strives to fly past you. He may not be a leg fighter, but he knows a few dirty tricks. And flying directly at someone that can lift a friggin ship?! Ya, that's like a normal human running straight into a brick wall. He's hot tempered, but not completely and utterly stupid. Black Adam smiles as you attack, but he catches that leg, and drives his fist into your chest, thumping you. He's playing with you, forcing you to understand you can't win. "You are what you decide to be BOY." He calls out, emphasizing the title you hate. "And I will help you reach it" He says, releaseing your knee and grabbing for an arm. If he makes the grab, his arm will be wrenched up behind his back, his fingers touching his shoulder blades, and held there. "Use your rage, focus it! Hone it.. Do not let yourself be mastered by it." "I didn't know, you were such a JERK!" Superboy is grabbed, he doesn't have the training level or power set to escape Black Adam when he's making a point. He grunts, but also refuses to submit in the least. The Kid has his own sense of pride, the same pride that would have him die rather than retreat from Zod and let him do whatever damage he could to those around him. Not that retreat was reasonable anyway, Zod was faster than him. He jerks his head back, trying to smash your nose in. He doesn't think to use his legs in the fight. It's strange, the way he fights you, like something is tugging at your entire body rather than just your arm to try and throw you off. You are stronger than it however. Black Adam doesn't move. He lets you beat and batter him with everything you've got, unseen powers and physical muscles. "Use your head Boy! If I wanted to hurt youI'd break you in half and let the buzzard claim your flesh." He states, reaching out and gripping the kids throat, siezing it in an impossible grip. He squeezes just a little, and it feels like your head is going to pop off like a zit. But he relaxes his grip just enough to let you breathe, then hauls you in close. "Relax Boy. True focus is the line between rage and serenity. Be at peace with yourself, and let your rage fuel your muscles. Walk that line and you'll be unbeatable. With help." He says, holding him until he stops thrashing. Then and only then does he release him. The sunglasses are still in place, but the Kid's cheeks are damp. He growls, but that is cut off when you choke him, but still, his expression is defiant. Where is his fear? He has some, his heart is racing like a freight train, and his heart feels like it is being squeezed. When you finally release him, he kicks away from you, and you can tell he is glaring. "But treating me like crap? If I want that, I can go visit the organization that made me and let them order me around some more!" Great, just reveal more of your weakness Superboy, the emotional kind. Phsyical threat and even the threat of death doesn't stop the Kid, but emotion is the way to unnerve him. He raises his jacket sleeved arm and wipes at his cheeks in angry swipes, far from pleased with himself. Black Adam glares back at you, though he's not angry. "Difference is they won't teach you how to learn from your failures. You assume I am some evil man playing with your head. Maybe.. but I gave you the power to stop it. You act like nothing has changed in your life. Boy I am old enough to your grandfather seven times removed easily. You would do well to accept aid when I offer it. You will be trained as I was.. and no.. you don't get to complain. And no.. I will not hold your hand. You think your birth was rough.. you've seen nothing yet." "I'm less than a year old! Lots of people are old enough to be my grandfather!" What?! Yes, the Kid is...just an infant. But Superboy seems to be calming down some. "I didn't say it was rough, it just sucked." No family, no purpose, but what was programmed, and no right to free will till he was freed by a mysterious benefactor. It wasn't horriable, it just royally sucked. The Kid grits his teeth though to reign in his temper. "Fine," he growls out. His opinion of you is so messed up right now, and he doesn't know what to think! But he wants training, he wants to stop being pushed around, and he wants to not be afraid! It doesn't matter that he can face his fears, he doesn't want the fear to begin with. An impossible task, little does he know. Black Adam nods, facing you and basking in the heat of the sun. It's nothing compared to the bared power of the gods.. not in his unique experience. But that's beside the point. "It is agreed then. I will train you as I was trained. You will learn a great many things Boy. And I promise you.. you will wish to die before your training is over." He tells him, remembering is own brutal training. Of course it was before he had powers.. but being that he does have powers now.. and so does Superboy. It's going to be that much worse. "I'm not that easily bullied," Superboy grounds out. He's still not happy with you, but he still wants to help. "Where does this take place?" There is a wariness in him that wasn't there before. Something that you introduced, due to your tactics. Black Adam smiles. "Where ever I choose. Outerspace. under the sea.. I may train you to fight in the center of the world. Whatever I can find that pushes your abilities and skills to the breaking point." "Just note, my forcefield goes down? I'm a sitting duck. I'm here to train, not to die /trying/ to get better," Superboy notes. "I...don't have full-blown Kryptonian powers, I have meta-powers too," he admits. "I also want to learn how to better control the other powers. I'm not used to going that fast, or being that strong. Self-control is something that I need to improve with on them." Black Adam frowns at that. "If you are not willing to risk yourself to gain proficiency, an edge over your opponent, they why do it at all? Besides.. If you start to have trouble.. and I am not with you, speak my name. the bolt will come where ever you are. It's magical in nature. Let it strike you and you can survive anywhere." He says, folding his thick arms. "Control comes with practice, but I want you to learn to fight without powers first. So that is where we shall start." He says, reaching out his hand for the boys. "Battle is different. People's lives are on the line, if I fail, people can get hurt," Superboy states. "That's worth my life, if need be." He strongly believes this. But Superboy nods, "Without powers is fine, I know how to handle myself, but...," he remembers Zod. "Not well enough. I couldn't even begin to think of blocks against Zod's attacks, even if I was fast enough to block them." And that doesn't make Superboy happy. He eyes your hand through his sunglasses. There is a lack of openess that was there before. Finally though, Superboy reaches out to accept your hand. "I can survive space without your powers...figured that out the hard way." Thanks Zod, not! Black Adam see's the hesitation, and frowns inwardly. "I said what I did purposely to drive you to anger. I wanted your heart fully in the fight, and you won't fight your freinds. You don't honestly believe I meant any of it do you? That'd I'd share my power with someone I held in poor regard?" He asks. You can see the doubt on Superboy's expression, even with the visor sunglasses in place. "I...don't know. I don't really know much about you Adam. I've been thrown so many curve balls lately...I'm not sure what to think half the time. I was serious, I am less than a year old, though I've had plenty of information downloaded to my brain that I know the same about of book stuff as someone about my age or perhaps a little older. But that doesn't equal real life experience, as I'm learning real quick." Black Adam nods. "Well then, know this. My name is Black Adam, as you already are aware. I was born just over three thousand years ago in Egypt, son of Ramses the second. I lived, I loved, I lusted. As son of the pharoah.. King or perhaps Emperor in the modern day venacular.. Nothing was denied me. I choose to train with my father's royal guard, the elite of his forces. That is where I learned the art of war, of hand to hand combat. On my thirty'th birthday I was approached by the high preist of the temple of Ra, and he bestowed me with my gifts. I am the favored son and avatar of the most ancient Egyptian pantheon. I am Immortal. And I am sharing this with you to prove I am not some villian in disguise, that I am helping you to help those around you. I have already shared my power and taught you to summon it. What more proof do you require?" The last bit only frustrates Superboy, "I don't know!" There, he admits it. "I was born to be a hero, it's the only thing I really know I /want/ for sure. I don't know how to be anything else. I have a girlfriend, but I don't know what I want long-term. I don't know what I want to do with my new mudane life. I almost got killed by some jerk, that thought he was better than everyone else, and I /hate/ being defenseless. Not just that, if I fail in a big battle, what will happen to my comrades-at-arms, and my friends? I have...responsibilities now, people...depending on me, even...big shots you shouldn't know exist count on me now to do what needs to be done. And...I...," he then shrugs one shoulder. "I just feel...unable to succeed." That lost in the battle, the Kid laughs about it, tries to brush it off, but it hit his self-eesteem and self-confidence in his abilities hard. It shook his very core, no matter if he was willing to die for what he believed in. "I don't know who to trust, the government is supposed to be the good guys, but they lie and hold secrets. What type of good guy is that? It's not like I have a real family, just...a genetic link to a man that never asked to have me. He's...amazing, you know? But, what am I to him really? Who am /I/? Where can I make my stand and say, this is me, this is what I am, and this is what I stand for? You have that Adam, you have a clearly defined past you lived, a strong sense of self. But I'm...a genetic creation, designed to be a hero that was supposed to take orders and say 'Yes Sir'. I derailed from that exact plan for me." "So I want to learn to defend myself, and those I care about. I want to learn what I'm capable of, where I can grow. I want to learn about /me/. And when you pull stunts like that, when I'm not even sure about myself, how can I be sure of others? I have...no real basis to compare you to anyone Adam. You aren't like Zod, and you aren't like Superman. How do I judge you?" Superboy sighs, "I'm not sure how else to explain myself, sorry. I'm really trying here," he admits. Black Adam listens though he doesn't care one whit for his woman problems. He is to be a weapon, pure and simple. "I am not your Zod, or Superman. Therefore I will not be like them. You must realize you are the exception in this world. Noone else has ever been born to be a copy of someone else. Therefore if you want a life, a a personality.. a destiny. You must sieze them. By the strength of your will, and the strength of your arms. Like any fight, you will encounter resistance. I can tell you two truths. I will be your ally until you no longer need me. And when I am done, you will have secured a place in history for yourself.. and not as the copy of your Superman." Does Superboy believe you? Not quite. But he's willing to give it a try. "Alright, I'm in." He offers his hand toward you to go where you lead for now. You secured your weapon until further notice. "In for the pound, in for the penny, I think that's the saying. In either case I'll train, and I'll work hard. You won't see me slacking off. Just give me the times and locations you want me to show up for future sessions, cause I'm guessing you don't have a phone." Black Adam shakes his head. "Times I am free vary. When you are ready, summon and dodge the lightning I'll feel the twing and come looking for you. It as convenient a method as any." He says and waves your hand away, deciding not to take it after all. "Join me on the ground." He says and flies off. He's not going full speed, but he is fast, forcing you to tail him rather than keep up. Superboy follows, able to get up to MACH 3, so he isn't slow by typical standards by far, but yes...slower than you. He doesn't say anything further, waiting till you select the place to land, and he will do likewise. Only then does he speak, "Alright, what's up?" He makes a very silly karate imitation. He said he would work hard, not do so in a mature manner. Black Adam gives you a hard look. "To start, you will forget everything you think you know. I will teach you form, you must seek the formless. Now stop that silly posturing. Stand up straight to start. If you are right handed, you will lead with your left. Likewise, your right leg will become your balance point. " He is rude, gruff and takes absolutely zero shit. But he knows his stuff. He roughly kicks your right leg back, positioning for you, pulling your arms up, fists clenched. Your left hand is slightly more extended than your right. "Balance on your leg. He tells you, forcing you into the stance he wants. Superboy grunts, "Got it, got it." He takes the position, ya, the one you direct him to take anyway. He only needs some adjustments. He does listen intently, even if he isn't all giddy about it anymore. "So, like this. And I lead with my left, cause I am right-handed," Superboy informs. Black Adam nods. "You lead with your weak hand. Two reasons. First.. you are prone to being faster with your off hand, second, you want your dominant hand ready for defence and for power blows. Now.. this is not what you call boxing. I've seen a bit of it here and there and it's garbage. Useless for anyone tougher than you. I want you to remember two key things. When you are in a fight, every move you make should give you an advantage, or take away a disadvantage, at all times. Second, is to assume your oppoent has the means to kill you, and is trying to do that. Always.. I repeat Always.. fight for keeps. If you down them without having to take their life, so much the better. But you cannot fight with half your heart and expect to win." He says looking you over and walking around you once. "Now.. We are going to fight. I'll go slow so you can keep up. The first maneuver is a demonstration, nothing more. Ready?" A nod at that. Superboy has ended up wounded because of goofing off in battle, so he realizes this. He just had to learn the hard way. "Ready," He says, holding the position you provided him and keeping alert for your move. The Kid hangs on your words, listening intently to them. Something about the Kid speaks of intensity, he just rarely displays it. Black Adam nods, seeing the change. With rather startling swiftness, his left hand lashing out, fingers curved but it's not a fist. Instead, he cups the back of your neck and pull, lunging into you savagely, with his defensive arm up and locked. He stops the action before he contacts you, but had he held off even a moment longer, his thick forearm and your throat would have collided. "You see.. simple. With very little effort, I can crush your windpipe. Super human endurance or not, that will hurt anyone, as everyone needs to breathe." He says lying just a little. He doesn't need to breathe, or eat, or sleep. His power sustaines him. "This is the first half of the manuver however. Once you strike, hold you opponent and twist into him, driving your knee into his soft and delicates." He says, following through with the motion, stopping should your hands try to block, if they don't.. he stops just short of contact as well. "On any human size and shaped creature.. those two blows will cripple it. Provided you have the power to back them up." Superboy blinks behind his visor sunglasses. Even in slow motion, he didn't feel empowered to stop that. That is very, very creepy. "Alright, that's scary." He admits it. "I don't want to be killing people, but if I'm overpowered, a potential move." He clears his throat. "How do you block it?" He nods at the other directions, visualizing them in his mind. He mimics your earlier move at the air, and then follows with the twist, a move of his knee. He is a little awkward, but he grasps the concept of what you are explaining, that much is obvious. "Like that?" Black Adam nods. "To block, lunge into the move before they can get their arm up. It will defeat the purpose of pulling you in. Otherwise it becomes a muscle match, and again.. if you are fighting someone tougher, you can't win. Alternatively.. if you prefer a more proactive defense.. use offense. When they lift their arm, they expose ribs, and the soft area's beneath them. Kidneys.. liver.. Hit one of them hard enough and whoever takes the shot will be pissing blood for a week. Try it on me." He says, pulling back his arms and slowly repeating the move. This time he's slow, dead slow. Allowing you to brace or strike as you prefer. "Go full force.. give me everything you've got. You can't hurt me. Not really. I want you getting used to acting at full power." Superboy pauses for a moment, which almost costs him the exercise. He can't turn off his caring for your well-being that easily, but he finally moves fast and with full force. about fifty plus tons of power behind his hit as he actually ducks and goes for the kidney. The Kid fights with his entire body. Dramatic and showery, but at least he knows how to move. You aren't working with nothing. Black Adam winces slightly, and his body leans away from the blow as his opposite leg braced him He still slides sideways a good foot or so, his planted foot tearing up the ground. But otherwise you have no real effect. It's like a normal man punching a wall of steel. Unyeilding. " Good, very good. But next time don't hesitate. From here on in.. If I tell you to do something.. you do it without hesitation, or I'll do what your enemies will do.. and hit you first. But you didn't do too badly for the first time. Again." He tell you, this time lunging for your head quickly. Superboy flicks his hand about, "Ouch...you weren't kidding Adam." He makes a face. "Whoa!" Superboy dodges back instictively, and to the side. His first instict is non-aggression, easy to see that now, but he then moves in to hit, but likely won't manage it unless you are nice to him because of the initial flight. It will take practice, and repeatition, but Superboy will get the move down pat, and override his insticits. Black Adam frowns, and follows through with his promise. As you pull back, his speed picks up and that cupping hand turns into a fist aimed for the side of your head. He's not going full force, nowhere near it.. not even as strong as Superboy himself is, using his first blow to gauge his strength. But it's still gonna hurt. "I told you.. hesitate and you get hit. Same as in a fight. Difference is.. Mine only hurt, they'll kill you. We clear?" He asks, stepping back from his pupil. Superboy coughs, "I dodged...or tired to....didn't hesistate to hit you." He coughs again, glaring at you through his visor sunglasses, which he has to set level. "I said you were clear earlier," he growls. Ya, he's pissed off. And he does something very dirty indeed. Palming some dirt, it gets throw at a wide arc to cover him moving in to the side to finish that punch he was aiming for originally, toward your liver. The Kid's stubborn as hell too. Black Adam takes the hit. And laughs. Yet again it's like punching a wall, but Adam is happy about it. "Very good. We'll make a fighter out of you yet. Nice job, but I think that's it for today. I want you to practice that move, as best you can. However do not tell whoever you spar with where you learned it. Tell them and I stop training you. Clear?" He asks. At least he's not calling you Boy anymore. Unfortunately the dirt falls right off him, and he looks as immaculate as he did before. Blessings of the Gods no doubt. It doesn't matter if it hurts, Superboy doesn't get to use full strength very often, he doesn't hold back. He steps back and frowns, "And if I use the power you loaned me? How am I supposed to explain that Adam? I'm a horriable liar, so I don't even try." At least he's truthful about that. Black Adam smiles. "Then don't. Not unless you absolutely must. You are free to use it however you choose, as I told you before. But you must remember that knowledge is a weapon too. Sometimes more effective than any move or technique I can show you. Use the techniques but don't reveal who gave them to you. Use the power when you must, perhaps when noone is around and you need the extra power. Like for that bus. Remember when you tap the magic.. you are more powerful than I am. So whatever you saw and were so impressed by during the bridge incident, you can match and surpass." "It's impressive, but I /help/ people, I can't do that without being seen Adam. Furthermore, my team mates will figure it out. So the best I could do, is say I'd like to keep the information to myself for now. And /that/, makes me sound just like the government, who's actions I'm trying to stand against right now. So think carefully about what you ask of me. We will be discussing this again." Yes, the Kid can be stubborn, and he doesn't like this type of secret keeping. He lifts off the ground, "Till next time." He then jets off, far from happy. Category:Logs